De como Snape Siempre serà él
by Karinita1919
Summary: Camapamento a su favor? Nunca lo sabrà.... Lilysnape solo por una vez. O eso dicen ellos.


Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcan es de JK Rowling, la trama (y siempre draco) son mios.

A: ErwenNeruda… por ser como solo ella es. Indudablemente también a Dry!!! Gracias siempre Reina!!!

_Y te has preguntado, toda tu vida, si cuando llegara el momento: lo reconocerías…_

..  
La miró fijamente, como solía hacerlo antes de que reaccionara cuanto la quería, no es que se declarará un cursi o un tonto por pensar como pensaba, pero el hecho era (ciertamente) que en los últimos meses, no podía quitársela de la cabeza.

Estaba enamorado. Lo sabía. De la cabeza a los pies, y viceversa.

Había planeado como expresarle lo que sentía (De una buena vez, y por todas) en aquel viaje – campamento de verano, que el destino, siempre aliado, le había dado como oportunidad.  
Pero claro, no contaba que (otra vez) su timidez le ganaría, y que aunque ya estuviera cansado de ello (Y de ser el único de todos sus compañeros el que escuchara las anécdotas de los demás, y no contara las propias). No cambiaria de un momento a otro.

Por eso, y de seguro, cuando la vio bajando del tren, luego, mientras todos se alboreaban en la recogida de maletas, y ubicándose en las casas, supo que no podría hacerlo. Y a la mierda su plan "Conquistándola".

Metió la mano a su bolsillo derecho y volvió a sentir aquel objeto delgado, que el se había empeñado en cargar. La pluma de ella.  
Nadie lo sabia, pero parecía ser un amuleto… más que eso, el único que sabia todo lo que él mismo pensaba, soñaba e imaginaba, con ella. Un confidente. Su única conexión.

"eres polvo" Se auto dijo mientras tomaba su maleta y se encaminaba con su grupo a lo que seria su estancia durantes tres largos –ansiados – días, en aquel lugar.

Soltó un resoplido de indignación, para con él mismo.

**Día uno:**

La ha visto haciendo canotaje, y como casi se han caído de aquel espécimen de bote… ha aguantado la respiración aquellos minutos, y cuando la ha visto reír… supo que no había visto nada mas agradable que ello. Era cierto, estaba en todo con ella.

Maldito aquel que se hacia llamar cupido.

Volvió a mirarla y se pregunto si ella también se la veían dura cuando se enamoraban, no lo creyó, aunque siempre había escuchado algo de historias creadas, de arreglos sobre humanos y de la táctica de: "ponlo celoso" (sin mencionar la del "ignóralo") que aunque no lo había comprobado, sabia por buenas fuentes que eran muy buenas y con grandes resultados. Se pregunto también si todo aquello funcionaria con ella.

No.

En definitiva no pasaría, y lo sabia, porque ella era diferente… a todas (las pocas) de las que alguna vez se había "Ilusionado"

"maldita sea" pensó, porque ellos tenían mas las de perder?.  
Era tan fácil para ella decir si o no. …. Y todavía se atormentaban, cuando ellos mismos vivían un vía crucis eterno en la plena decisión – decirla – comentarla – y escucharla, se refería.

Soñaría ella también como él lo hacia con ella? Tendría algún confidente, (En lo posible humano y no inerte, como él) con el que hablaría? Se sentiría también frustrada, como lo hacia él cuando la tenia cerca, le hablaba y no podía decirle que le quería?

No.

Claro que no, y se lo había demostrado aquella vez que la descubrió observándolo, y ella misma no aparto la mirada hasta que él lo hubo hecho, o quizás no la aparto hasta mucho después.

Mierda, porque era tan difícil hacer aquello? Aun más. Por que tenia que pasarle eso a él?

Camino sin si quiera saber como conseguía mover los pies, uno adelante del otro, hasta que reacciono que la tenia frente a él...  
Aquella noche antes de irse a dormir, y luego que hubo meditado mucho tiempo la pequeña –gran- conversa que habían sostenido, supo que algo volvía a ser como antes.

Y aquello le agrado.

**Día dos:**

_"Puede ser una sonrisa tan perfecta?... OK tienes que parar…"_

Y tenia que hacerlo, el hecho de conversar con una pluma, mirarla sin que los demás lo supieran y atormentarse con el hecho de que no podría sacar provecho a esos tres días de "camping" Lo estaban volviendo loco, y el hecho de que se creara frases "novelísticas" sobre sonrisas, gestos, mímicas, y acciones (sobre ella) era un indicio de ello.

Rió inconciente por su eterna filosofía, y porque aunque se lo tratara de negar, estaba perdido con ella. Su risa salto de sus labios, cuando la vio jugando con la en la arena. "Dios mío " se dijo, y controló la ansiedad de ir a besarla, en aquel mismo instante.

Tenia que decírselo, tenia que darle algún indicio de que el estaba perdidamente enamorado por ella, cualquier cosa minúscula, por pequeña que sea.

Cielos!!! Por que las cosas no podían ser mas fáciles para ellos?....

Se dejo caer sobre la cama mientras sacaba la pluma que llevaba, en especie de amuleto, y en especie de "valentía" para con ella.

- crees que algún día diga si?  
- No obtuvo respuesta obviamente.  
- Y si la mirara a los ojos?  
- …  
- y si la besara impetuosamente, y de sorpresa?  
- …  
- Si, es verdad no soy así.  
- No, no lo eres… y si sigues hablándole a una pluma pensaré verdaderamente que has perdido la cabeza.  
- Snape se giro. "mierda" se dijo. Y supo que alguien quería escuchar la verdad sobre algunas plumas, confesiones no dadas… y enamoramientos sobre "Lily's" –  
- Como se llama?  
- Y el moreno mantuvo la boca cerrada durante tres largos segundos. – lily- menciono en un hilo de voz., para su suerte nadie lo escucho.

**Día tres: (noche)**

Era una táctica, una táctica y él se lo había dicho. Lo sabia, todas lo utilizan, nada mejor para hacer reaccionara un chico que ponerlo celoso.

Mierda.

Y triple, porque no podía sacarla a bailar él? Por que tenia que estar sentado durante toda la noche, tomándose mas de un vaso de cerveza de mantequilla (o cualquier cosa parecida)… y verla reír con otros, bailar con otros, y si lo hacia,( y esperaba –rezaba- que no) besándose con otros.

Suspiro ….. y no hizo mas que contemplarla toda la noche.

**Maldita timidez….**

--------------------------------

Espero les haya gustado, si es así ya saben como funciona eso… "go" y comment..


End file.
